our promise, beneath the moonlight
by winkiesempress
Summary: mungkin, kirana sang candra yang mengundang mereka untuk memenuhi janji di bawahnya. (Karma, Rio)


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

warning : sepertinya ada kemungkinan OOC hiks ;;;

* * *

 **our promise, beneath the moonlight**

by sharevane

* * *

"Kurasa," bibir Karma menarik senyum tentatif yang menyembunyikan sendu, dengan mata menerawang pada rangkaian gemintang di angkasa,"kita punya konteks yang berbeda soal janji."

Jemari Rio menghindarkan helai-helai rambut yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga, gerakan simplistis yang entah kenapa memiliki pesona tersendiri bagi Karma. Rio bertanya,"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Bagiku, walaupun aku sudah memiliki janji, tidak apa-apa untuk melanggarnya kalau situasi tidak memungkinkan," Karma berdeham samar dalam jedanya,"tapi kau tidak. Nyatanya, kau tetap datang."

"Tentu saja. Bagiku, janji tetap janji, apa pun yang terjadi kau tidak bisa melanggarnya." Rio menyahut. Kakinya bergerak-gerak seakan ada gelisah yang menyela, entah apa. Ia berkata lagi. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Memang kau itu tipe orang yang tidak peduli, 'kan? Apalagi pada janji bodoh semacam—"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau itu janji bodoh, Rio." Karma memotong. Diamnya Rio membuat pawana mengambil alih, membiarkan dua insan itu mendengarkan senandung sang bayu, desihnya yang menyayat. Rio membuka mulut dan berkata,"Tapi kurasa benar kalau kau tidak peduli pada janji itu. Kau bilang kau hanya akan datang kalau ada kesempatan, 'kan? Itu tidak terdengar seperti kau benar-benar berusaha untuk menepati janji itu."

"Tapi, kalau aku memang tidak peduli, bagaimana bisa aku berada di hadapanmu saat ini, Nakamura Rio?"

Kelopak mata Rio merendah, tak sampai menutup, hanya bola mata Rio yang mengarah pada ilalang. Benak Rio tak sempat menyusun asumsi mengapa candra kali ini begitu benderang, nyaris penaka surya, dan konstelasi bergugus bagai berusaha menjadi rival dalam kirana. Karma tak sempat menaruh atensi mengapa rembulan seolah hanya menyorot mereka, hanya mereka saja, bukan entitas lain di dimensi yang kini mereka pijak.

"Bahkan aku yang heran, mengapa kau ada di sini?" Karma bertanya, dan kalimat interogatifnya menciptakan gurat berawai pada wajah Rio. Rio menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Tentu saja karena kita sudah berjanji. Untuk bertemu saat purnama yang menguasai langit malam."

Karma menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku ... presensimu di sini di luar logika, Rio. Di luar nalar. Kau ... kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini, bukan?"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Jangan-jangan, kau tidak menginginkan aku ada di sini, Karma?" Mata Rio menyipit penuh hesitansi, dan lagi-lagi dengan cepat Karma menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata demikian! Sudah kubilang, ini di luar logika. Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini dan realita ini tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tahu kalau sepertinya, ini tidak masuk akal." Rio menampakkan senyum artifisial. "Tapi, jawabannya masih tetap sama. Karena kita punya janji. Dan karena itulah aku ada di sini."

Terdengar suara ekshalasi napas Karma menghela sunyi. Saat itu, realita bagai cenderasa yang merajah afeksi masing-masing. Karena Karma tak melontar jawab, Rio berkata lagi. "Simpan topik itu untuk nanti."

"Memang apa lagi yang mau kaubicarakan?" Karma memberi tawaran.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Haruskah begitu? Tapi kau yang datang padaku, dengan cara tak masuk akal yang entah apa. Wajar kalau aku bertanya padamu."

"Oh, astaga, kita tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu yang berlimitasi ini untuk berdebat, Karma." Rio melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku datang ke sini karena saat kita membuat janji itu, kaubilang kau akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dan kau, bisa muncul di hadapanku juga, adalah bukti bahwa diam-diam kau masih ingin menepati janji itu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang sendiri?"

"Ah, yang itu? Aku tidak menyangka itu menjadi alasan kedatanganmu. Kukira kau tidak ingat lagi."

"Ya Tuhan, kalau aku tidak ingat, tidak mungkin aku memenuhi janji ini."

Karma terkekeh. Tawa Karma yang lampau hari mengusik flegma Rio pada afeksi. Mendengar tawa Karma dalam sirkumtansi saat ini bukan menimbulkan gelitik euforia dalam hati Rio, namun hanya gelenyar pilu yang menyakitkan. Setelah tawanya pupus, Karma berkata,"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Lupakan saja. Itu sudah tidak penting."

"Karma. Kurasa kata-kata itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diawali dengan tawa bodohmu."

Karma mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi itu memang sudah tak penting lagi untuk kauketahui. Siapa tahu, Tuhan memang sudah menulis predestinasi bahwa kita berakhir seperti ini. Jadi apa pun yang ingin kukatakan saat itu, sudah tidak ada pengaruhnya lagi, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah datang ke sini dan kalau kau tidak bilang, apa gunanya?"

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Karma menuntut. "Bagaimana bisa kaudatang ke sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Rio menjawab dengan cepat. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Aku membuka mata dan tiba-tiba saja aku ada di sini, di hadapanmu, di bawah sinar bulan."

"Sungguh tidak bisa diterima akal sehat."

"Sudahlah, jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Sudah kubilang itu sudah tidak penting lagi, Rio. Karena apa pun yang aku katakan tak akan bisa kita wujudkan."

"Ya Tuhan, Karma, apa aku harus bilang lagi kalau waktu ini ada batasnya? Waktu tidak akan berbaik hati berhenti hanya demi kau yang tak henti-hentinya menunda."

"Aku tidak menunda. Aku memang tidak ingin mengatakannya."

Rio menghela napas. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menyadari kawanan najam kian berlengkesa, membuat kegugupan sedikit memasuki benaknya. Pelan, ia berkata,"Karma, tapi saat itu kau yang menyetir. Kau yang menabrak pembatas jalan. Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku jawaban, sekadar bentuk pertanggung jawaban? Hanya jawaban atas apa yang ingin kaukatakan ..." Masih eksplanasi yang Rio pinta.

"Hm? Apa kau mencoba menumbuhkan rasa bersalah dalam diriku dengan mengatakan itu?" Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rio menggeleng lemah. "Oh, tidak, Karma ... kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk merasa bersalah dan aku, juga tidak punya hak untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Jadi ... sudah berkenan menjelaskan padaku?"

Karma sadar rasa kuriositas Rio tak bisa ditekan lagi. Ia memasang senyum samar. "Aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan sekarang, bukan yang saat itu aku rencanakan?"

"Terserah." Tampaknya Rio mulai lelah dengan sawala, namun secara impulsif matanya melebar beberapa sekon kemudian. "Tidak, tidak! Aku juga mau tahu apa yang kaurencanakan saat itu!"

"Ya Tuhan, Rio. Aku biarkan kau untuk menang kali ini." Karma menghela napas, pasrah. "Dengar, saat itu aku memang berencana melamarmu. Klise, bukan? Kau payah sekali tidak bisa menduga itu. Padahal kukira dulu, saat kita masih sekolah di SMP, kau salah satu anak yang masuk dalam golongan pintar. Tapi ... masa menduga itu saja tidak bisa?"

Bibir Rio sedikit terbuka, dan matanya masih terbuka lebar. Kemudian bibirnya bergerak sedikit, silabel yang samar hendak keluar, namun yang tercipta hanya getaran di bibir yang tak menghasilkan kata apa pun. Tanpa menunggu respons dari Rio, Karma berkata lagi. "Dan yang ingin aku katakan sekarang, hanya ... kau tak perlu peduli lagi soal itu. Abaikan saja. Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Ya, meskipun aku akui, kedatanganku ke sini mungkin dipicu salah satu sisi hatiku yang ingin menyatakan cinta. Tapi lupakan saja."

"A-apa? Haruskah-"

"Ya, ya, itu harus. Jadi ... kau sudah puas, bukan? Tujuanmu mendatangiku sudah tercapai. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kau kembali. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Rio memasang tatapan protes. "Tapi bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caraku ke sini, jadi bagaimana caranya aku kembali?!"

"Mungkin, kau bisa muncul ke sini karena kau punya suatu perasaan yang kuat. Itu yang membawa jiwamu ke sini. Tapi," telunjuk Karma mengarah pada dirgantara yang terlukis legam, kian gulita, menyisakan tiga-empat bintang yang kesepian dan bulan yang tak secerah tadi,"kurasa itu menandakan batas waktu. Bintang semakin berkurang dan bulan semakin redup."

"Lalu—apakah aku akan menghilang begitu saja?" Suara Rio semakin getir menyentuh rungu Karma. Karma mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kaubilang kau hanya membuka mata dan kau ada di sini. Jadi, mungkin saja, coba pejamkan mata dan batas waktu akan tiba, lalu kau bisa kembali. Tempatmu bukan di sini. Saat kau membuka mata, kau akan berada di suatu tempat di mana kau tidak akan menemukan aku. Hei, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, dong! Tahu tidak sih kalau kau jelek sekali menahan tangis begitu? Kukira kau cukup kuat?"

Tapi tidak ada air mata yang menetes dari mata Rio. "Oh, kau benar. Aku cukup kuat." Entahlah yang dikatakannya itu bersuai dengan realita atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, pejamkan matamu. Sejauh mataku bisa menjangkau, aku tinggal melihat dua bintang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Karma!" Rio menaikkan volume, kali ini mengadu netranya dengan milik Karma, dan Karma dapat melihat jelas luka yang terpancar di sana. Karma bertanya,"Ada apa?"

"Aku—aku kan belum menjawab perkataanmu yang tadi!"

Karma tertawa, lagi-lagi bukan jenis tawa ceria yang Rio sukai. Tawa ironi.

"Rio, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mengabaikan perkataanku tadi. Jadi kau tidak perlu—"

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Karma!"

Silabel-silabel yang diucapkan dengan velositas tinggi, namun tentu saja sepenuhnya melesaki telinga Karma, menciptakan reminisensi abadi, mengukir satu sudut memori yang ia ketahui tak akan terjamah sesiapa selain mereka—

Telapak tangan Karma menutupi indra visual Rio dari visi buana, sementara ia menyaksikan bintang terakhir sirna dan rembulan padam, sementara Rio tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

"Rio, lupakan aku."

.

Rio membuka mata, menemukan lelangit rumah sakit yang memiliki lampu benderang, wajah-wajah familiar, seruan-seruan euforia berupa afirmasi Rio telah sadar. Pikirannya masih tak beraksis pada realita yang ia hadapi.

Ada satu nama, memicu problematika yang mengusik.

Karma.

Tanpa ada yang memberi tahu pun, dari dimensi yang ia sambangi selama tubuhnya di dunia nyata tak sadarkan diri, ia tahu takdir apa yang menimpa Karma.

Harusnya Karma mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Harusnya Karma tak meminta Rio melupakan dirinya.

Harusnya janji di bawah sinar bulan itu terjadi di dimensi yang nyata.

 **fin**

* * *

a/n:

Hai, ini fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Terima kasih buat siapa pun yang baca, dan salam kenal para penghuni fandom AnsKyou! Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan yang sudah bertahan baca sampai akhir ya.


End file.
